x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto
Must See Episodes *The Cauldron I *The Cauldron II *On Angel's Wings *Operation: Rebirth *Day of Reckoning I *Day of Reckoning II *The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe *Under Lock and Key *Dark Horizon I *Dark Horizon II *Impact Personality Cold and distant, as both a leader and a father, the master of magnetism has only one plan in life: mutants standing above humans, no longer suffering mankind's persecution, and nothing else. The fact he was born and raised during World War II (Hitler ordered the mass murder of Jews) didn't help him in seeing humanity's good side. Another part of him is his desire to be the only one who will lead the mutants to a better world. When Apocalypse's plan of turning all of the human population into mutants came to be, Magneto refused to help him, saying that no one would rule with him around. Physical appearance Magneto has white hair and blue eyes. He is very old, as being a child during WWII, and has used different means to stay youthful throughout his life. He has lines around his face to make point of his age, and it is possible that he is older than Xavier is. In one episode, he de-ages himself using the same technology that created Captain America as his genetic enhancements are no longer working. Magneto wears a red and blue helmet that keeps telepaths from entering his mind and controlling him. He also wears a purple cape and red chest armor. Powers & Abilities Magneto is an advanced mutant who can generate and control magnetic fields and various magnetic forces. His powers allow him to manipulate ferrous metals to levitate and move them in a manner similar to telekinesis. He can also manipulate metal at the molecular level, altering their viscosity to make them behave as liquids and solids without them getting hot. Through the use of magnetic levitation, he can levitate and achieve limited flight, though not as fast as mutants with dedicated abilities to fly. To achieve faster (supersonic) transit he creates metal spheres to transport himself and his comrades by magnetically propelling them. In the episode Operation: Rebirth, it is confirmed by Nick Fury and Wolverine that Magneto can also generate powerful, electromagnetic pulses capable of shutting down electrical systems around him. His powers allow him to even control the nigh-indestructible metal Adamantium (Wolverine has fallen victim to this many times). Magneto's control of magnetic fields is truly massive. He has manipulated metallic structures from a great distance, as seen in Day Of Reckoning and Day of Reckoning II, when he manipulated the terrain of a construction site from easily a mile away on the roof of a city skyscraper. He was also able to levitate multiple military tanks and jeeps and pull orbiting satellites down from space, smashing them into the dome surrounding one of Apocalypse's pyramids. It has never been mentioned if his helmet protects him from mental powers, it could be because of his fully advanced state that keeps him from being tracked or manipulated by telepathic-based mutant powers. Magneto is also exceptionally intelligent, he seems to have either education or advanced understanding scientific knowledge in the field of genetics. He was conducting scientific research on an infant Kurt Wagner. Magneto has also constructed Asteroid M, the chamber used to advance mutants, and the metal spheres he uses to travel. Early Life During World War II Erik Lensherr was exposed to the bitter sting of discrimination long before he discovered his mutant gifts. He spent many of his formative years in the Auschwitz prison camp in Poland, under the harsh and tyrannical rule of the Nazis, and was the only survivor in his family. One night, completely by surprise, the super soldier known as Captain America, accompanied by a Canadian Special Forces agent known as Logan, broke into the prison camp and liberated the boy and the other survivors. While attempting the escape, Eric was able to save the survivors by using his powers to deflect grenades thrown by the guards. After his liberation, he vowed to himself and the world that he would never allow himself or his kind to be persecuted again. Years later, he met a young mutant telepath by the name of Charles Xavier. The two were instant friends, both realizing that humanity's mutation was the wave of the future and that they needed to nurture it. However, the two friends differed greatly in their methods, with Xavier believing that human-mutant peace was possible, and Erik believing that mutants must rule the planet in order to prevent being persecuted or exterminated. For a while, they managed to ignore their differences and worked together to develop the Cerebro system. When Xavier first recruited Storm, and sent her to find the wild man named Logan, Erik had enough and donned his new persona as Magneto. With his own recruit Mystique, he attempted to convert Logan to his cause but failed. Magneto split from Xavier and went to build his own team, using Mystique as Principal of Bayville High, to recruit young mutants for his Brotherhood of Mutants, as well as the services of Logan's hated nemesis, Sabretooth. Season 1 While all of this was going on, Magneto created his haven for mutants, Asteroid M. In the cataclysmic Cauldron event, Magneto sent his Brotherhood to fight Xavier's X-Men, with the winners brought to Asteroid M in metallic spheres. He also recruited Cyclops's newly-discovered brother Alex to his cause, and Scott followed along. Magneto's master plan revolved around a machine that harnessed the mystical power of Cytorrak to advance mutations to their fullest potential. He used in on both Sabretooth and Mystique, and then on the Summers brothers, over Xavier's objections. *'Strategy X' The next day at Bayville High School, in Principal Darkholme's office, Darkholme is embittered over Toad's previous visit to the Xavier Mansion and the fact that he ran away from the X-Men. After Toad's weak excuse of "I did what I could", Darkholme concludes that Xavier probably wiped his mind and that he doesn't even remember the incident. As Toad confirms this with a shake of his head and while still enraged with him, Darkholme angrily orders him to get out of her office. After Toad's departure, Principal Darkholme suddenly transforms into Mystique as she screams out her frustration. Magneto tells Mystique to not be so hard on the boy as they do not want to thin their ranks. Mystique tells him that she will be more careful as her magnetic office supplies suddenly start to swarm around her, as Magneto sites, "Remember, this is only the beginning." *'Rogue Recruit' At Bayville High, Mystique in her guise as Principal Darkholme welcomes Rogue to Bayville High and ensures her that she will be happy and safe here. Rogue thanks her and leaves before Magneto begins to talk to Mystique. He comments that Rogue is a fine addition to their side before Mystique cites that they were lucky to get to Rogue first. Magneto asks if she is certain that all of Rogue's positive memories of the X-Men have faded. Mystique tells him that she is positive. *'Speed & Spyke' Magneto talks to Mystique about how they can get Quicksilver to join The Brotherhood. They arrange a basketball game between Bayville and Evan's old school. Magneto shows up to break Pietro out of jail. Quicksilver agrees to join Magneto. Shadowed Past Quicksilver calls Magneto and tells him about the note he delivered from Mystique to Kurt. In his castle, Magneto watches the Blackbird land on his security system. In his castle, Magneto watches the blackbird land on his security system. Wolverine finds a bomb and is just able to make it out of the castle before the whole place comes down. * The Cauldron I Alex has climbed up onto the beach. He looks at his hands, then groans and covers his face. Magneto shows up, saying he can help. Alex tells him he doesn't need any help and is leaving when Magneto tells him he can give him answers about what's happening to him, and stop the pain. Alex asks if he's some sort of doctor. Magneto tells him no, he's come to offer sanctuary. In Hawaii, the Blackbird lands on the beach. Scott and Logan get out and find Alex's surfboard. They follow the footprints and Logan says that Magneto has been there. In the jet Xavier tries to telepathically talk to Magneto, the jet is suddenly pulled off the ground. Wolverine runs after it and is able to jump up onto the landing gear. Wolverine tries to climb up into the blackbird while Magneto and Xavier argue telepathically before Wolverine disappears. The Blackbird hovers into Magneto's base in space, Asteroid M. Magneto greets Xavier and tells him that all of the X-Men are facing a "trial by fire". The X-Men and Brotherhood will fight and the winner will win sanctuary on Asteroid M. Xavier tries to talk him out of it, but Magneto won't listen. Magneto tells Xavier "it's almost over now". Magneto asks Xavier to join him and Xavier asks him what happens to those that won't. Magneto shows him Rogue, Jean, and Storm in stasis tubes. He tells him that for everyone that he has to force, another recruit comes along willingly. Alex and Scott walk in (wearing matching outfits no less) and Xavier looks shocked and says "Scott, No!" * The Cauldron II On Asteroid M, Xavier confronts Scott about why he's there. Scott says he's just there to listen. Xavier points to Jean, Rogue, and Ororo and asks Scott if they're just there to listen also. Scott gets angry and wants Magneto to let them out. Magneto says he's only being cautious and he'll let them out soon. Xavier tries to talk some sense into Cyke, but Magneto puts him into stasis also. Scott freaks and is going to blast Xavier out, but Magneto tells him that if he does Xavier will not survive decompression. Scott turns on Magneto, but Alex steps in and tells him that no one should be getting hurt. Scott says he doesn't like it but does as Alex says anyway. Magneto takes them all into the Asteroid and shows them a Gem of Cyttorak and tells them about the "Genetic Enhancers" he's been able to build using the gems. He claims that the enhancers will fully evolve their mutant powers and put them in total control. He tells Scott he'll let the other X-Men go once Scott has gone through the enhancer. Magneto sends Sabertooth through as a demonstration. Sabertooth emerges from the enhancer bigger and more feral. Alex talks Scott into going into the enhancer. Magneto brings the other X-Men out of stasis in time to see Scott enter the enhancer. Xavier tries to stop Scott, but the door slams shut as Scott tries to get out. Scott and Alex come out of the enhancer as adults (both with white hair). Magneto gives Alex the code name Havok and tells Scott he can take off his visor. Then he tells them that the enhancer has affected their minds as well, wiping out emotions. They pick up an incoming aircraft and Magneto tries to use his powers against it. When he realizes that there's no metal for him to control he sends out Alex and Scott to "defend them" Kitty phases the kids out. Mystique climbs out of the top and heads straight for Magneto. Toad helps Mystique against Magneto, but when Mags flings a machine at her, it knocks her into the enhancer. Magneto goes in after her, trying to stop her from "evolving". Asteroid M begins to break down from the fighting between the X-Men & The Brotherhood. Magneto escapes with Mystique into one of his spears. Season 2 Magneto also has a daughter, Pietro's twin sister named Wanda Maximoff, aka the Scarlet Witch. When the two were very young, Magneto placed Wanda into a mental institution, due to her inability to control her burgeoning powers, leaving Pietro with resentment towards his father, and Wanda herself with a desire for revenge against the man she views as her former father. Magneto was thought to have perished, but has since resurfaced in a failed attempt to recruit the mutant Angel. During the so-called "Day of Reckoning," Magneto revealed his new recruits, Pyro, Colossus and Gambit, whom along with Sabretooth made up Magneto's force against the Sentinels. It is unclear whether Magneto knew of Bolivar Trask's Sentinel Program beforehand. During the battle, Magneto appeared to be destroyed by the giant robot, but in truth, he was snatched away at the last instant by Quicksilver. Since then, Magneto has laid low, even somehow blocking detection by such mutant-sensors as Caliban and Cerebro, though he recently sent Quicksilver back to The Brotherhood to serve as leader. He also recruited Mastermind to alter the memories of the Scarlet Witch so she wouldn't hate him anymore and interfere with his plans. What plans those are remains to be seen. On the "Day of Reckoning II," the Brotherhood and X-Men joined forces to attack Magneto and his new mutant group, which included Sabretooth, Pyro, Gambit, and Colossus. After leading the team into a trap, Quicksilver showed his true allegiance and ran to his father's side. When the X-Men/Brotherhood seemingly defeated Magneto's team, Magneto whisked the team away in his steel escape pods. When they were safely clear, Magneto used his abilities to cause the iron-rich ground to cave in, delivering the X-Men/Brotherhood directly into the lair of Bolivar Trask and his Sentinels. After Magneto had caused the ground to cave in, they heard loud footsteps, and Quicksilver commented that "he" was using the Sentinel, indicating that the entire incident had been arranged by Magneto and Trask as a test for the Sentinels, as well as an excuse to announce to the world that mutants existed. When the Sentinel was poised on the ground to fight the team, Magneto brought the fight to the surface, directly in view of television copters. Scarlet Witch, unable to control her anger towards her father and brother, confronted the pair. Scarlet Witch used her hex-blast to weaken Quicksilver, and attempted to do the same to Magneto when she was interrupted by a Sentinel robot. While Scarlet Witch was interrupted by Professor Xavier and the Velocity Jet, Magneto diverted two missiles aimed for her, hitting the Sentinel directly in the chest. The Sentinel exploded, crashing into Magneto. Season 3 * Day of Recovery Toad and Scarlet Witch reviewed the news reels and saw that Quicksilver had run in at the final second, and saved Magneto. * The Stuff of Heroes The President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Bolivar Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open-minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. * The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Magneto abducted the Scarlet Witch and had her memories altered by Mastermind, in order to make her loyal to him and not to Pietro. Toad, however, assisted by Nightcrawler, came to the rescue of the girl he seems to have a deep crush on. When Mesmero resurfaced, activating the spider-stone, which was the second key to the Tomb of Apocalypse, Magneto was able to bring down the huge, green spider, and was immediately informed by Xavier that he played right into Mesmero's hands. The spider was a guardian to prevent Apocalypse from returning, and Magneto was the only one who could stop it. Season 4 During Jean and Scott' graduation ceremony, Magneto and The Acolytes ruining the ceremony, and Magneto tells them what Rogue had done when she had absorbed all their powers, which was to find the third key to Tomb of Apocalypse. The two teams combined, and Charles Xavier realized that he might know where Apocalypse's tomb was. With the help of Cerebro, Charles unlocked the memories he gained from Mesmero and believed to have found that Apocalypse was entombed underneath Giza. However, when the combined Brotherhood/X-Men team arrived, they found out it was a trap, and fought their way through to an ancient room, where Beast translated the Hieroglyphics and found out that En Sabah Nur was the first mutant, and that an ancient pharaoh named Rama-Tut had found a ship believed to be not of this Earth, though it had really been created in the future, and that Apocalypse had seized control of it in order to turn all the world's people into mutants. Using his own mind to control the ship, Xavier teleported them all to Apocalypse's real tomb in Tibet, where Gambit, Sabretooth, and Wolverine had tracked Mesmero, Rogue, and Mystique to already. However, the team arrived too late to stop Apocalypse from drawing all of their powers from Rogue and becoming powerful enough to live up to his name. As Xavier so eloquently put it, their greatest challenge now lies in front of them. Soon after Apocalypse's resurrection, Apocalypse's vessel re-materialized atop a pyramid in Mexico. Apocalypse used his considerable power to create an impenetrable force-field around the pyramid, prevent anyone from accessing the pyramid, or even seeing inside. The Mexican authorities set up around the pyramid and reluctantly called the X-Men in for support. The tried without success to passively penetrate the field, until Magneto arrived. He used all of his power to slam the military vehicles into the field, all of which bounced off not even scratching the field. Apocalypse emerged, using Magneto's own powers against him, and then somehow apparently destroyed Magneto with his own power. Xavier watched as his old friend was snuffed out of existence, and saw the pure raw power contained within En Saba Nur. Magneto was not dead, though, but had instead been teleported away by Apocalypse and converted into one of his Horsemen. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he scanned the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men. Wolfsbane and the rest of the New Mutants are seen with a reformed Magneto. Notes * Concept Art for Magneto. * Magneto was kept in shadow for the first season of the series. * Kurt Wagner was the object of a genetic experiment done by himself. Shadowed Past. * During Rogue and Magneto's magnetic "dog fight," they pass by a massive skyscraper with the letters SE lit up. The SE stands for Stark Enterprise, an Iron Man reference. On Angel's Wings. * It is revealed that Magneto was liberated from a POW camp during World War II by Wolverine and Captain America. Operation: Rebirth. *Operation: Rebirth marks Magneto's first appearance since the end of Season One. Operation: Rebirth. * Neither Magneto, or The Acolytes have any lines, despite making a grand entrance. Day of Reckoning I. * The Acolytes are all shown but have no lines in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * Magneto and The Acolytes make an appearance, but have no lines in The Stuff of Heroes The Stuff of Heroes. * Magneto tries recruiting Wolverine via Colossus. Mainstream. Mainstream. * The Acolytes all make appearances, but have no lines. The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Wanda Maximoff was mentally unstable until Magneto had Mastermind rewrite her memories. The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Every X-Men, New Mutants and member of The Acolytes makes an appearance with the exception of Storm, and Wolverine. Under Lock and Key. * Though the rest of The Brotherhood was with Magneto the day before, they are not with him in Egypt. Dark Horizon I. * The Egyptian Guard Statues begin to attack the X-Men and The Acolytes at the end of the episode. Dark Horizon I. * Though the rest of The Brotherhood was with Magneto the day before, they are not with him in Egypt. * Colossus saved Shadowcat, then Magneto saved Charles Xavier, and then Jean Grey saved Iceman. Dark Horizon I. * It is revealed Colossus's family is being held by Magneto. Impact. * The Acolytes are all still in Egypt. Impact. * Magneto and Apocalypse are both mentioned, but do not appear. in No Good Deed. No Good Deed. * Magneto is believed to be dead. No Good Deed. * Wanda Maximoff is the only one of The Brotherhood who agrees to go with Shadowcat to Mexico. Ascension I. * Mystique and Magneto are seen alive, after believing to have both died weeks earlier. Ascension I. * Storm, Charles Xavier, Mystique and Magneto have all been turned into the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Ascension I. * Though Storm and Magneto are in much of the episode, they have no lines. Ascension II. * Eric Lehnsherr is the father of Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff, The Cauldron I. The Hex Factor. Trivia * One story that Producer/Writer/Director Boyd Kirkland always wanted to tell but couldn't interest the network in, was how Professor X lost the use of his legs, and how he came to know Magneto - to kind of give the back-story of these two characters. * When asked what exactly Magneto had done to baby Kurt in Shadowed Past, head writer and producer Greg Johnson said "The way we see it, Magneto experimented on him in an attempt to trigger the X-Gene, and succeeded." Shadowed Past. * In the Marvel Comics, when Kurt Wagner was born, Mystique was under disguise, but after the people saw her baby they thought he was a demon, and the panic caused her to reveal her true form. She ran away from the angry mob, but her only way out was to morph into a farmer, pretend "he" caught the blue woman and threw her off a cliff, and then tossed the baby from the cliff as well. Kurt was saved and handed to Margali Szardos. Wagner was the name of Mystique's dead husband and not of Kurt's adoptive parents. Shadowed Past. * The Gem of Cyttorak Magneto uses in his enhancing chamber were the same ones that turned Cain Marko into the Juggernaut in the Marvel Comics. The Cauldron II. * When asked about what specific event led Magneto to institutionalizing Wanda Maximoff, Greg Johnson stated that "There was no specific event, it was just years of him trying to handle a hostile, out of control child whose powers were promising to be very destructive if he didn't get her put away."The Hex Factor. In the Comics * In the Marvel Comics, Erik Lehnsherr was once the Horseman of War for Apocalypse. * Originally believed Wolverine's adamantium claws were given to him during the Weapon X Project. When Magneto tore the Adamantium from his body, it was revealed he had bone claws. Appearance Other faces of the Magneto Uncanny_-_Magn.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New X-Men- Magneto.png|'New X-Men' Comic (2002) New_X_-_Mag.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Mag.png|'X-Men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men_-_mag.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-Magneto.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2-Magnetoo.png|'X2: X-Men United' Film (2003) X3-_Eric.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Years Earlier Film (2006) Last_Stand_-_Magneto.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film >(2006) X-men_First_Class_-_Magneto.png|'X-Men: First Class' Film (2011) X-Men days of future past .Magneto.02jpg.jpg|'X-Men: Days of Future Past' Film (2014) X-Men DOFP - Magneto.png|'X-Men: Days of Future Past' Film (2014) X-Men Apocalypse - Magneto.jpg|'X-Men: Apocalypse' Film (2016) X-Men Show- mag.png|X-Men: The Animated Series TV Series (1992-1997) Animated II - Magneto.png|X-Men: The Animated Series Alternative World TV Series (1995} W & Men - eric.png|Wolverine and the X-Men TV Series (2008-2009) Spiderman and amazing Friends Magneto.jpg|Spiderman and Amazing Friends (1981-1983) The Super Hero Squad Show- Magneto.png|The Super Hero Squad Show TV Series (2009 - 2011) Mad-Megetto.png|MAD TV Series (2011) Iron Man Armored Adventures- Magneto.png|Iron Man:Armored Adventures TV Series (2009- 2012) Iron Man Armored Adventures .Magneto.png|Iron Man:Armored Adventures TV Series (2009- 2012) Marvel Disk Wars.Magneto.png|Marvel Disk Wars TV Series (2014) Ledgens - Magg..png|X-Men Legends Game (2004) X-Men Ledgens - Mag.png|X-Men Legends II Game (2005) Marvel VS Capcom 3.Magneto..jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds (2011) Lego Marvel Superheroes .Magneto.png|Lego Marvel Superheroes Video Game (2013) References }} Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Mutant Category:X-Men Category:Adults Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Magneto Category:Jewish